Diamant de nuit
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Oneshot. Quand une jeune fille n'aime pas sa vie, peut elle encore être sauvée ? Narcissa Black est au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ...


Chers amis, bonjour

**Chers amis, bonjour. J'arrive aujourd'hui avec un one-shot (pourquoi s'arrêter, hein ?) qui m'a été inspiré par un autre écrit par « cocotte ». Je l'ai lu et il m'a beaucoup plu, malheureusement je l'ai trouvé beaucoup trop court, et j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait en faire quelque chose d'autre. Voilà ce que ça donne : **

**Diamant de nuit**

Enfin, elle y était. Un moment qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie : sa fin. Elle se trouvait debout sur la muraille de la tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute tour de tout le château. Sous ses yeux s'étendait le grand Parc, les montages et le Lac noir, le tout illuminé de la lueur rouge du soleil couchant. Le dernier soleil qu'elle verrait jamais. Bientôt, la nuit allait tomber et elle allait pouvoir partir. Partir et rejoindre ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours : les cygnes, la lune, les étoiles et les anges. La noblesse et la pureté. En hommage à cette céleste blancheur, elle avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours : une longue robe de soir blanche gonflée par des jupons de mousseline, et d'élégants souliers de satin blanc. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux d'or pâle pour y sentir filer le vent. Elle ferma les yeux, souriant avec délice. Bientôt, c'était pour bientôt. Dès que le dernier rayon de soleil aurait disparu ...

— Mademoiselle ? Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela.

Furieuse et gênée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses dernières rêveries, elle se retourna et dévisagea celui qui l'avait dérangée. C'était un jeune homme à la silhouette haute et mince, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds attachés sur sa nuque. Elle mit un temps à l'identifier comme un garçon de Serpentard, de deux ans plus âgé qu'elle, et qui s'appelait Lucius Malfoy.

— Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy, dit-elle un peu sèchement.

— Bonsoir, mademoiselle ... Black, c'est bien cela ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais la mention de son nom l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. C'était un beau nom, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Black, c'était bon pour sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix, la grande, la brune, la fatale. Mais elle-même avait toujours éprouvé une plus grande passion pour le blanc, si noble, si pur ... Noblesse et pureté qu'elle rêvait de rejoindre, en se débarrassant enfin de ce corps qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

— Ne sautez pas, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

— Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

— En effet, mais même malgré cela, pensez-vous réellement que je pourrais repartir d'ici tranquillement, en vous laissant mettre fin à vos jours, sans avoir rien tenté pour vous aider ? demanda Lucius. Outre le fait que ma conscience aurait beaucoup à en souffrir, ajouta-t-il avec ironie, je serais certainement poursuivi en justice pour non-assistance à personne en danger.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, répliqua Narcissa. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, si cela peut tranquilliser votre conscience. Quant aux risques pénaux que vous courez ... soupira-t-elle. Vous auriez pu trouver une meilleure excuse, Mr Malfoy ! Si j'en crois votre réputation, vous serez assez doué pour que personne ne soupçonne que vous êtes venu ici.

— Je vous remercie de ce compliment ... commença Lucius.

— Je vous en prie, le coupa Narcissa d'une voix froide, mais à présent j'aimerais que vous partiez.

— Mademoiselle Black, s'exclama-t-il alors, je vous en prie, permettez-moi d'essayer de vous convaincre ! Je refuse de partir avant d'avoir tenté ma chance. S'il vous plaît, je voudrais que vous ayez confiance en moi et que vous me laissiez vous conseiller. Mais j'ai besoin pour cela que vous me donniez les raisons de votre geste.

— Je n'aime pas la vie, monsieur, répondit Narcissa après un temps de silence.

— Elle est pourtant bien plus belle que la mort, mademoiselle, je crois pouvoir vous l'assurer. Mais peut-être est-ce ... _votre_ vie qui vous déplaît tant ?

— Je crois, monsieur, que ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Il ne serait pas convenable que je vous en parle.

— Quand on est sur le point de mourir, mademoiselle, accorde-t-on encore du poids aux convenances ?

Pendant un moment, Narcissa fut incapable de lui répondre.

— Non, finit-elle par concéder. Pas plus qu'aux formules de politesse. Vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa.

— J'en serais honoré, Narcissa, et je me permets de vous retourner la proposition.

— Je vous en remercie, Lucius.

Le jeune homme laissa passer un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

— Eh bien ... Narcissa, acceptez-vous à présent de m'expliquer pourquoi vous voulez mettre fin à vos jours ?

— Puisque vous insistez, soupira Narcissa. Pour tout vous dire, je ne cherche pas particulièrement à mourir, mais disons que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser de ma vie. Je trouve mon existence triste, morne, et grise. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Lucius, ce qu'est la vie d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Je suis traitée comme un animal de compagnie. Naturellement, on me choie, on me protège, on m'entoure de luxe ... Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ce confort. En revanche, jamais n'ai-je été considérée comme douée d'intelligence. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas des qualités intellectuelles qui sont requises pour étudier à Poudlard, mais de l'intelligence comme faculté de comprendre un problème réel et d'y trouver une solution. Depuis toujours, ma famille m'écarte de toutes les décisions importantes. Et chacun croit pouvoir deviner ce que je désire. Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire, à quelque étape de ma vie que ce soit. En quelque sorte, mourir serait ma première et ma dernière initiative.

— Avez-vous donc été tellement déçue par les décisions qu'on a prises pour vous, Narcissa ? demanda prudemment Lucius. Je vous prie de ne pas vous vexer de ce que je vais vous dire, ajouta-t-il, mais vous êtes encore jeune, et peut-être vos parents sont-ils les mieux placés pour savoir ce qui ferait votre bonheur et celui de votre famille. Ils ont plus d'expérience, et ils connaissent les enjeux de leurs décisions, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, reconnut Narcissa. Vous avez raison en ce qui concerne la majorité des choix qu'ils ont fait à ma place. M'envoyer dans cette école, par exemple. Ou bien me convaincre que Serpentard était la meilleure des Maisons, ajouta-t-elle avec un sentiment de fierté.

— Vous voyez bien que ...

— Mais mon mariage ! l'interrompit soudain Narcissa. Mon mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle encore. Ils ont osé régler mon mariage sans même m'en parler ! Vous rendez-vous compte, Lucius, que j'ai commencé mon année ici comme célibataire et qu'en rentrant chez moi aux vacances de Noël, je me suis retrouvée fiancée ?! Mes parents m'ont fiancée, et je n'en savais rien. Bien entendu, je savais que ce problème se poserait tôt ou tard, mais j'étais en droit d'attendre que l'on m'en parle !

— Puis-je savoir à qui vous avez été promise ? Certes, vos parents auraient dû évoquer avec vous la question de votre mariage plutôt que vous l'imposer par surprise, mais si le parti est de qualité ...

— Un parfait inconnu doublé d'un gamin, cracha Narcissa avec mépris. Vous connaissez le problème, Lucius, je suppose. Les authentiques Sang-Purs se font rares, ces temps-ci, et le choix est maigre. J'ai été fiancée au fils de la famille Croupton, Bartemius Jr. Un gamin de cinq ans de moins que moi, qui n'est même pas entré à Poudlard ! Quelle horreur ... Je ne comprends pas comment mes parents ont pu croire que je tolérerais une pareille humiliation.

— C'est donc pour cela que vous souhaitez mourir ? Pour échapper à ce mariage qui vous répugne ?

Narcissa acquiesça d'un soupir.

— Pourquoi faut-il que je me marie ? murmura-t-elle. Je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt. Ma famille et celle des Croupton s'entendent très bien, il n'y donc aucune nécessité qu'un mariage vienne consolider notre alliance. Je ne veux pas, je refuse de me prêter à cette mascarade. Vous voyez, Lucius, si je pouvais choisir ma vie, je voudrais rester ici éternellement, à contempler la nuit. Ne trouvez-vous pas, vous aussi, que la lune est bien plus belle que le soleil ? Il est si commun, si éblouissant ... Tout le monde connaît le soleil, tout le monde le regarde comme si c'était le plus beau chef d'œuvre de la nature. Rares sont ceux qui regardent la nuit. Et pourtant ... J'aime comparer la lune à un diamant dans son écrin de velours. Sa beauté est pure, lumineuse, mais également discrète. À côté d'elle, le soleil ressemble à un de ces bijoux d'or barbares, si grossièrement taillés. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils soient si nombreux, ceux qui adulent le soleil. La lune est bien plus noble, et les étoiles plus mystérieuses ...

La jeune fille se tut et ferma les yeux. Elle souriait. Lucius avait les yeux fixés sur elle et la regardait d'un air étrange. Narcissa finit par reprendre la parole.

— Je crois vous avoir tout dit à présent, Lucius. J'ai voulu mourir cette nuit pour rejoindre toute la beauté qu'elle renferme. Me comprenez-vous ?

— Je ne sais si je vous comprends, Narcissa, néanmoins je vous envie pour avoir su trouver tant de beauté. Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de regarder cette nuit par vos yeux. Mais je ne saisis pas comment vous croyez pouvoir rejoindre la beauté de cette nuit, qui appartient au monde des vivants, en rejoignant celui des morts.

— Je ne crois pas la rejoindre, répondit Narcissa. Je l'espère seulement ... mais, Lucius, que faites-vous ?!

Le jeune homme était à son tour monté sur la muraille, et se tenait à présent à côté d'elle, séparé du vide et de la mort par quelques centimètres à peine.

— Pour vous comprendre, expliqua-t-il, il fallait bien que je me mette à votre place.

— Vous êtes fou ! s'indigna-t-elle. Descendez, Lucius, je vous en prie ! Vous risquez votre vie, ici.

— Vous risquez bien la vôtre, Narcissa.

— Mais la mienne a peu de prix. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, le monde n'en irait pas autrement. C'est pour cela que je peux me permettre de le quitter.

— Croyez-vous donc que mon existence ait plus d'importance que la vôtre ?

— Voyons, Lucius, c'est évident ! Vous êtes le dernier héritier d'une des plus nobles familles de ce pays, vous êtes plein d'avenir, vous avez de grandes qualités ... Vous méritez de vivre heureux.

— Sans vous, comment le pourrais-je ?

— Vous avez à votre disposition tous les moyens qui permettent de ... Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'exclama soudain Narcissa en repensant aux précédentes paroles de Lucius.

— Je ne pourrais pas être heureux sans vous, Narcissa, affirma le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Comment ? Mais ... nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques instants.

— Quand bien même ce serait vrai, tout ce que vous avec consenti à me confier ce soir aurait suffi à me faire tomber amoureux de vous. Mais détrompez-vous, ma chère. Vous n'avez peut-être jamais fait attention à moi avant ce soir, mais voilà plus d'un an que je vous contemple en secret. Je vous ai aperçue au banquet de début d'année, l'an dernier. Rappelez-vous : c'était un soir où une tempête avait éclaté à la tombée de la nuit, et où le train avait dû être arrêté deux kilomètres trop tôt. Nous avions dû marcher sous la pluie jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Et quand le banquet a commencé, je vous ai vue : vous aviez l'air trempée jusqu'aux os, si seule, si pâle et si fragile. Ce n'est que par respect pour votre réputation que je ne vous ai pas immédiatement prise dans mes bras. Mais vous étiez si belle, Narcissa, que depuis ce jour mon cœur n'a pu vous oublier. Jour après jour, je vous ai guettée dans les couloirs ou la Salle Commune. Jamais n'ai-je osé vous manifester mes sentiments, tant je craignais que vous me repoussiez et m'interdisiez de lever à nouveau les yeux vers vous.

— Ce n'est pas possible ... murmura Narcissa.

Sa voix était faible et son visage plus pâle que jamais, mais Lucius vit un encouragement dans ses yeux brillants.

— Bien sûr que c'est possible, lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Si je n'avais pas passé tout ce temps à vous suivre – et je vous demande humblement de pardonner cette liberté que j'ai prise – comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous étiez ici ? Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que je suis venu ici ce soir ?

— Je croyais ... Je croyais que vous ignoriez jusqu'à mon nom.

— Je n'ai fait que prétendre de ne pas vous connaître, pour ne pas vous effrayer.

Narcissa se mordit les lèvres en détournant la tête.

— Je ne sais que vous dire, Lucius ...

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle. Je vous en supplie, ma chérie, ne me repoussez pas ! Je sais à quel point je suis indigne de vous, qui êtes si pure et si belle, mais je vous conjure d'avoir pitié de moi.

— Mes parents ...

— J'ose croire qu'ils ne s'opposeront pas à la cour que je vous fais, même si cela implique qu'ils rompent la promesse de mariage qu'ils ont noué avec les Croupton. Pardonnez-moi si je vous semble prétentieux, mais je pense qu'il serait avantageux pour votre famille que vous épousiez un Malfoy.

— Vous épouser ? Enfin, Lucius, vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous êtes un beau jeune homme, à la tête d'un nom et d'une fortune que bien d'autres méritent plus que moi.

— C'est là que vous vous méprenez, ma chère. Non seulement en êtes-vous plus que digne, mais en outre, soyez assurée que je refuserai d'unir ma vie à qui que ce soit d'autre que vous.

— Lucius, vous êtes ...

— Je vous aime, Narcissa.

La jeune fille resta le souffle coupé par cette déclaration. Lentement, Lucius se releva et prit son visage dans ses mains.

— Oui, je vous aime. Et je veux vous rendre heureuse. Ne sautez pas de cette tour, Narcissa, mon ange. Si vous mouriez, ma vie n'aurait plus rien à m'apporter. Mais si vous acceptez de descendre, de venir avec moi, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous redonner goût à la vie. Je sais que je n'en suis pas digne, mais si vous acceptiez d'unir votre vie à la mienne ... Pour commencer, je pourrais vous libérer de ce mariage odieux qu'on veut vous imposer. Au fond, nous sommes semblables, vous et moi. Mon adorée, pour vous je retiendrais la nuit, je détruirais le soleil, j'obligerais le monde entier à se plier devant vous, je vous mettrais sur un piédestal, je ...

— Mettez-moi simplement dans vos bras, soupira Narcissa avec un sourire, posant sa tête sur le torse de Lucius.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller. Lucius leva alors une main tremblante pour caresser ses cheveux dorés.

— Epousez-moi, Lucius, murmura Narcissa, et je serai heureuse.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

— Oui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il pencha doucement son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque avec timidité, puis Narcissa se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Enfin, Lucius prit la petite main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et ils descendirent ensemble de la muraille de la tour d'Astronomie.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de me laissez une petite review, ça ne vous prend pas longtemps et ça me ferait très plaisir :)**

**Bonne nuit à tous.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
